1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is a system for removing sand, dust, and other fine particulate material from air flows and, in particular, to a system for removing fine particulate material from an air stream before such material can be ingested into machinery. The subject system is suitable for use both with fixed installations, such as air conditioning units, and mobile installations, such as vehicles, all of which use air at relatively low velocities.
2. The Prior Art
An almost universal problem is that of drawing fine particulate material into machinery and the resulting clogging and break down of the machinery. In the past there have been many attempts to rid an airstream of particulate matter. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 815,674 to Bent; U.S. Pat. No. 1,066,704 to Brassert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,281 to Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,948 to Beam; U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,991 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,986 to Combs et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,705 to Campolong; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,905 to Schular; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,492 to Jasinski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,268 to Chambers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,431 to Avondoglio; U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,346 to Lutz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,407 to DeMarco; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,644 to Landy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,260 to Conrad et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,712 to Decker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,493 to Eubank; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,574 to Decker.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties and deficiencies of the prior art to provide a high efficiency air filtration system which is suitable for both stationary and mobile equipment.
The invention is a system for removing substantially all particular material from an air flow through a passage prior to ingestion by related machinery. The air flow passage is provided with a circumferential open area enclosed by a housing of larger circumference than the passage. A cyclone fan is mounted coaxially within the open area of the passage and is surrounded by an annular array of uniformly spaced stationary vanes canted in the direction opposite the direction of rotation of the cyclone fan. In one embodiment, the stationary vanes are arcuate in shape and the housing is circular. In another embodiment the vanes are flat and the housing is a scroll or spiral shape.